Learning How To Fall In Love
by halfmoon101
Summary: Lucy, known as the merciless Black Demon, becomes the youngest Admiral in the history of the Magic Council. And her first job is to guard Natsu, the Salamander, a well know and dangerous criminal from the criminal Guild Fairy Tail. As she learns more and more about Natsu, the heartless Black Demon, starts to learn what it means to fall in love. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Black Demon

**_Chapter 1_**

**_ The Black Demon_**

_MAGNOLIA NEWS_

_Seventeen year girl, Lucy Ashley, became the youngest admiral in the history of the Magic Council after single handedly finding the location of the criminal guild Fairy Tail. Now thanks to her, the famous criminal, Salamander, has been captured._

_It's too bad the rest of Fairy Tail has manage to escape, but fear not, Lucy_ As_hley, the girl who shows no mercy to her enemies, the Black Demon, was assigned to guard this dangerous criminal as soon as she became admiral. _

_Thanks to her we can all enjoy a good nights sleep for once without having to worry about our house burning_ _down. _

* * *

"Impossible! The Black Demon is one coming to guard the Salamander?!" A blond haired man shouted, holding the newspaper with one shaky hand.

A black haired man next to him scowled. Of course he expected someone strong to come, but...to have the well known _Admiral_ Black Demon come and guard that criminal was just ridiculous. How strong was the Salamander?

"Sting calm down" The black haired man hissed afraid a certain someone was going to hear.

The blond haired man named Sting turned to look at the man next to him. "Why bother Rogue? It's not like he's gonna hear us with that in the way"

Sting pointed behind him at the unusually large steel door that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Frost heavily coated the large door. Although barley seeable, the letters LZ were carved into the thick steel. They both knew the letters stood for Level Zero.

"_Sting_!" Rogue growled. "Have you forgotten who that criminal is?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know he's part dragon, but so are we Rogue!" He said pointing to his sharp canines for emphasis.

"I know that!" Rogue sighed. How dense was his partner. "Just remember this man burned down his whole village without even batting an eyelash"

"Doesn't matter to me-" Stings eyes widened.

He immediately stood straighter and saluted. Rogue glanced upward and copied Sting's movements.

A teenage girl walked down the hallway, her jet black high heel boots clicking like gunshots against the floor. Even though the temperature was well below zero she only wore a simple black t-shirt trimmed with white and blue jeans. On her left side was a coiled whip attached to her thick belt, the other side had a ring of silver and gold keys. Her eyes were shadowed by a black cap.

Only one person, excluding themselves, could ever enter Level Zero. That was Black Demon. The both stared as the girl walked down the hallway, neither of them could believe that this little girl was the Admiral.

"You two must be the Twin Dragons, correct?" The girl said. There was nothing unusual about the sentence, other than it felt colder than the ice and snow around them.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both said together.

The girl looked up slightly, they both visibly cringed. Her eyes were harder than steel, deeper than a void. The Twin Dragons bother turned away, afraid to stare any longer.

Her mouth twisted into a smile at their reaction. "I am Lucy Ashley, the Black Demon"

**_What do you think, I always wanted to write something about a prison like thing. _**

**_Review Please_**

**_PM me if you want to give any ideas or anything like that. _**


	2. Chapter 2: You Have A Cute Face

**_Chapter 2_**

**_You Have A Cute Face_**

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently as the Twin Dragons pushed at the large steel doors. Her eyes burning holes in the back of their heads.

"_Hurry it_!" She hissed. She was being impatient and she knew it, usually it would take over twenty man to push a door like this open, but who the hell gives a damn. It's not like she asked for this job.

Of course Lucy ha asked for another job when she became Admiral, but nope, the Magic Council gave her a babysitting job instead. 'Oh the Salamander is to strong for normal guards!' They had complained to her face.

"_Move_!" She growled, pushing the two aside. The two man stood behind her, staring at her as she approached the door.

"Ma'am? I-I think that might be, er, to hard for you to open..." Sting said.

She turned her head just enough to glare at them. "And who the hell asked for your opinion?" She asked.

The blond shut up and took a few steps back. Lucy rolled her emotionless, cold eyes. She put one hand on each door and pushed.

The next thing that happened will be forever burned into Sting and Rogue's memories. They watched in horror and amazement at the enormous door that would've taken at least half and hour for them to open, open in less than a second when Lucy pushed.

She stepped inside to find herself buried knee down in snow. She growled and slammed the heavy door behind her.

* * *

The first thing that came into her sight was pink hair. A boy around the same age as her, sat on the snow covered floor, in the only cell there was there. Lucy could see that his hands were chained behind his back. A black blindfold was tied over his eyes. He was wearing the full prison outfit, white T-shirt and black pants. There was a metal shock collar around his neck.

Lucy's eyes widened a bit as she looked at the boy, this was Salamander? She shook her head, this was not what she though Salamander would look like. This was a teenage boy, not some dangerous criminal. Even if he was Salamander this was way to much.

As she came closer to his cell, he lifted his head slightly. On instinct her hand went straight to her whip. A smile crawled on the boys face.

"Cool down Miss Lucy" He said.

Her eyes widened. "How the hell did you know my name criminal!"

He frowned. "Hey I have a name ya know? It's Natsu Dragneel by the way"

"I know that-" Lucy's eyes widened. "How did you know I was..."

"Going to reach for your whip?" He finished for her, a smile crawled back on his face. "I can still see pretty clearly through this blindfold, after all Dragons have better eyesight than humans"

"Don't mock me! Anytime I want, I can say that word and you would be shocked!" She spat.

The Salamanders grin became wider. "I never knew guards were suppose to listen to the criminal"

Lucy let out a growl. "_Shock_!" She shouted.

Instantly the Salamanders chest jerked backward, and his body shook. Like he had been shocked with lightning. He let out a growl after his body stopped shaking. "Harsh aren't you?" He asked.

Lucy laughed. "Isn't this what guards are suppose to do?"

"Truthfully I have never seen a blonde as a Admiral or guard" He said, a smile returning to his face.

"How did you know I was an..." Lucy stopped her sentence. That wasn't so important.

_How did he know I had blond hair? _

Her hair was perfectly cover with her cap, you could hardly see it, only if you were right next to her, and she was pretty far back from him.

"What how I knew you had blond hair?" He said laughing.

"How!" Lucy frowned. Her brow furrowing in anger.

Natsu laughed again. "Ya know, you make a _really_ cute face when your angry"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Huh?"

**_Watching One Piece While writing this chapter, I'm on episode 305._**

**_Rob Lucci is freaking SCARY_**

**_Anyways Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 3: Your Hair Is Pretty

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Your Hair Is Pretty_**

"Huh" Lucy started at him blankly.

'_Ya know, you make a really cute face when your angry'_

Had she heard him clearly?

Natsu smiled as he saw her face. This girl was fun to tease.

"I like the color of your blond hair, it's nice. But why do you keep it so sort and hidden?" He asked, moving his shoulders in the direction of her head.

Immediately he saw something snap in Lucy's eyes. "_Shock Level 3"_ She said barley above a whisper.

Natsu's eyes widened. His body shook violently, his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell face first in the snow. This shock was three times as powerful as the first, this was enough power to kill a child. "Ow..." Natsu groaned as he got up.

His eyes beneath the blindfold widened when he saw Lucy's face. Her eyes were filled with nothing other than pain and sadness.

* * *

_"Lucy" A golden haired woman sat in a chair. She waved her hand gesturing for a small blond haired girl to come. _

_The little girl had such long blond hair, it reached down to her feet. She let out a giggle and sat in the woman's lap. _

_"Mama! Can you braid it again? Can you?" The child asked eagerly. _

_The woman nodded. "Of course, Lucy, after all your hair is so soft, and the color's so pretty" _

_The small girl hummed happily as her hair was being braided by the woman. "I want my hair to grow really really long so Mommy can have a lot of hair to braid!" The girl said. _

_"That would be nice, Lucy" The woman_ _said, smiling._

* * *

Natsu coughed, bright red blood splattered the snow. Damn, what did he say to make this girl in front of him almost kill him?

Lucy reached in the cell and grabbed a fistful of pink hair, she pulled Natsu towards, hitting his face into the steel bars with so much force they bent. "Don't every talk about my hair" Lucy growled, throwing the criminal back.

As his back hit the wall, another gush of blood escaped Natsu's mouth. Natsu looked up at the Black Demon. He was startled by her expression. Lucy was looking at him with the strangest of looks, it was a mix of sadness but also wonder, it might've been his imagination, but her eyes looked softer and warmer.

"Your hair is so soft" She whispered, almost like if she was in a trance. "And the colors so pretty"

Lucy stared at him blankly after the words came tumbling out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what just came from her mouth. But it was true, even though his hair seemed so spiky it was so soft, the color of his hair was like the color of freshly bloomed roses.

She was just about to reach for her whip when Natsu opened his mouth and said. "Thank you. Thats the first time a stranger ever complimented my hair"

* * *

_"Monster! Monster!" A group of_ _people yelled at single pink haired boy. _

_The boy raised his hands to block the stones they threw at him. "Monster! Monster!"_

_"Look at the ugly color of his hair!" The kids yelled._

_"It's the color of the Devil!" The adults shouted at him. _

_Tears flew out of his eyes as he ran back home. He bursted through the door. He flung himself into a large mans chest._

_"Igneel!" The pink haired boy cried. "Why is my hair such an ugly color!" _

_The man pet the boys hair. "Your hairs not an ugly color! It's the same color as my hair!" Igneel said, brushing a hand through his own pink hair. "See? I think pink is an amazing color! Wouldn't you say?" _

* * *

Lucy dropped her hand and stared at Natsu. The first time a stranger every complimented his hair?

"Really? Was that the first time?" Lucy asked, her brow furrowing over her in anger again. "You aren't lying are you!"

Natsu smiled up at her. "You really do have a cute face when you're mad!" He said laughing.

Lucy glared at him in anger. "Why you!"

_Thank you, Lucy...That was the first time a stranger ever said anything nice about my hair...Thank you! _The words that Natsu never said echoed in his head as he watched Lucy yell at him.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**_

_**So what do you think of the story so far? There's a little bit more NaLu in this chapter, or at least a start. **_

**Now a short message from Lucy.**

**_Lucy:_**** Everyone make sure to leave a review if you like the story. ****_HalfMoon101_**** (author) likes to hear what everyone thinks so she knows whether or not to keep writing. Oh yes another thing...**

**Do you want longer chapters (would be like two times this) but with longer waits for chapter updates**

**or **

**Sort chapters (shorter would be like 600 or so words, this is medium with like 800 something words) and sorter waits for chapter updates**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling A Story

**Chapter 4**

**~Telling A Story~**

Lucy watched as Natsu smiled the whole time as she yelled at him. Her eye twitched.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "_Idiot_! Aren't you the least but afraid?!" She yelled at him. How can he be so carefree?!

"Afraid of what?" Natsu tilted his head, confused.

"_Idiot_!" She repeated. "Didn't you know that your a S-Class criminal and that the Council has decided to execute you in _three_ weeks?" Her eyes widened as she realized she just told him forbidden information.

It was against the law to tell an criminal their execution date incase they go mad but Natsu didn't flinch, or show any reaction.

Natsu just grinned. "I'm not going to die," He told her, a smile still on his face. "Fairy Tail is coming to get me."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Escaping is impossible! Don't you even know where you are?"

"A prison," He said simply.

Lucy almost fell over from his stupidity. "Well no duh it's a prison! Even a moron can see that! I'm asking what type of place you're in!"" She growled.

"Don't know," He shrugged. "Don't care."

Lucy's eye twitched again. "You should care!" She yelled, immediately she took a deep breath to calm down.

_Remember Lucy, this guys an idiot, he wouldn't know._

"This 'prison' is the Magic Councils, only used for the most wanted criminals, which by the way if you did not know you are one of them, anyways escape is impossible from this prison." Lucy explained.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because first of all this prison is underwater, second four vice-admirals and one admiral, which is me, are guarding it, and third there's a magic canceling barrier around your cell," Lucy growled, colder than before. She was getting too friendly and she just realized.

Natsu shrugged. "So?"

Lucy turned away so the idiot wouldn't see how frustrated she really was. This idiot was so dense he'll probably forget to die if he was killed.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned, none of this information wasn't getting through that thick skull of his.

"You know? You remind me of someone..." Natsu said.

"Huh? Really?" Lucy turned around.

"Yep! There was this one girl that I knew and she was a blonde, just like you and whenever she said something that I didn't get, she would just stomp off, sorta like you." He replied, smiling at the memories.

"Was she a friend?" Lucy found herself sitting right in from of his cell.

Well he might give away some info on Fairy Tail... Lucy convinced herself that was the only reason she was going to listen.

"Actually...I didn't even know her name..." Natsu said sheepishly.

"But I thought you said she-" Lucy started.

"Yeah. She did that and she was a friend, it's just that I never got time to ask her name. She saw me alone one day and since all the other kids hated my hair, she just started to talk about the weather and sunlight. I think she was trying to make a conversation, but, ah, I never could catch on!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy stared at him. "Just keep going," Lucy said, not even feeling interested in his story.

"So after her speech, she looked at me, but I just stared dumbly back at her. Yeah then she stomped in anger. But the day after that she came back again, and the day after that, It would always end the same, though, with her stomping back home, I liked her!"

After he finished his story, Natsu turned to look at Lucy. Surprisingly her eyes were filled with emotion and it was something he never thought he would see. He stared at her emotion filled brown eyes. He had thought they were gray, since they were so dark.

Lucy opened her mouth. "_Well_?" She said. She was surprised at her own self. She never even remembered being so interested in anything a prison ever said. But why was she so interested in this one?

"Well what?" Natsu asked.

"Well what happened to the girl?!" Lucy asked, her voice in a rush.

Natsu smile dropped. "One day she came, talking as usual. But then that day I showed her something...maybe something that I probably shouldn't have. She ran off screaming and never came back..."

Lucy stared hard at him, her eyes filled with interest. "What was it!"

Natsu tore his eye away from Lucy's intense stare. "Oh, ummm...I don't think you would believe me even if I told you..."

"Then _show me_!" Lucy said. "I'll even turn the magic block off!"

This time it was Natsu turn to go, "Huh?"

* * *

**Thanks to AnimeOtaku Nyanx3 for reading over and grammar and a lot of other stuff...**

**Alright everyone here's a challenge: ****Guess who that blonde Natsu's talking about is! Leave your answer in the review or PM me.**

**Haven't updated because my friends were over then my other friend came over and then there was the 4th of July and all that other crap and such.**

**Eh, in this chapter Lucy seems more girlish or, how do you say more, human, doesn't she? **

**Ill update sooner next time**

**And don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy From Back Then

**Chapter 5: The Boy Back Then**

"What are you? Brain-Dead?! I just asked you to show why kind of shit you showed that girl!" Lucy snorted at Natsu's shocked face.

"Umm...Really...But wouldn't it be dangerous for you too, well since you're getting rid of the Magic Block?" Natsu asked, still confused.

"And just who the hell do you think you're up against?!" Lucy growled as scary as she could.

Natsu smirked. "If you wish, then do it! I'll show you, okay?"

Lucy raised her arms. "Magic Block. Release!" Right after she said that, Natsu's shock collar fell to the ground with a clatter. He felt the invisible force that had been forcing him down the whole time disappeared.

He snapped the chains around his wrists, Natsu let out a laugh. _This girl was so easy to trick!_  
Lucy watched as something weird started to happen to Natsu. The snow around him seemed to slowly start melting, until all that was left were puddles. Then suddenly his wild pink hair started to turn as red as a cherry until it turned...into...fire...

Lucy stumbled back in shock. Not because this was her first time seeing this, but because it was her _second_. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"I-Impossible..." She whispered. "Y-You can't be..._that_...boy..."

Lucy went as far back as she could, until her back hit the enormous, thick, iron wall.

"You can't be _that_ boy!" She yelled. "You can't be that boy from back then!"

* * *

_Lucy watched as the people threw stones again at the same boy, that boy with the strange pink hair. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She watched him run away and let out a sigh. She slipped out the door to run after him. _

_Lucy stopped at a large maple tree in the back of the village. She peeked around it to see the boy, glaring angrily at the sunset. She took a deep breath. _

_"You! Weird kid with the pink hair!" She looked at the boy, only to be rewarded with a glare and a growl from the pink haired boy. _

_She frowned and stepped up so she was right next to him. "I like the weather! It's nice and sunny out, and look! There isn't a single cloud in the sky! The sky's really blue to, I like today's temperature, it's just right so I can wear this really cute and short dress my mommy brought without being cold!" She smiled. She felt proud of herself for coming up with such a speech in such a sort time._

_Lucy turned to look at the boy. He jut sat there and stare at her with the widest eyes she ever saw. "Well?" She asked him. _

_He just stared at her blankly. "Ugh! Idiot! Brain-Dead idiot!" Lucy yelled at him before stomping off. _

_She was probably more surprise than the boy when she found herself coming back to that same maple tree, and making up another weird conversation. Of course, she just ended up yelling at him and stomping towards home, but the next day she would always come back. ...Until that day..._  
_Lucy found herself there again, waiting for the boy. She never bothered to ask for his name, on the other hand, he never got a chance to ask for hers either. Lucy started to grow a liking for that strange boy. She waited patiently until he came. Lucy opened her mouth to start another speech when the boy interrupted her._

_"I want to show you this thing I just learned!" He said excited. Lucy was curious, the boy never spoke._

_"Then show me!" She said. _

_That's when the boys hair lit on fire, and she ran away, screaming and never coming back._

* * *

Natsu stopped in front I her, leaving his burning steel cell behind him. "That boy...what-_No_, you...you can't be that girl..." His shirt and his pants legs were starting to smoke to. Flames came from everywhere on his body.

Lucy, the girl with no fear, the Black Demon, was scared. "G-Get away!" She snarled. "_Demon_!" She yelled at him.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, visibly flinching from hearing his hated childhood nickname. A hand shot over his pounding heart. "That girl...was you, wasn't it?" He asked with a trembling voice.  
Lucy could only manage to nodded and back away. Natsu smiled, and suddenly every fire there was disappeared, his hair turned back to normal. He put his hand out in front of him and kneeled down, right in front of her.

"I'm happy to have met you again...even if you were the one to kill me, I'll be happy." Natsu said a large smile painted on his face. "Thanks for talking to me when no one else every bothered, now I have no regrets, even if you did kill me right here...because I finally learned your name. Also, I'm sorry for scaring you that time."

His blindfold was burnt already, so Lucy could see his dark black eyes, that didn't seem so dark for once. The words he had just said were burnt deep in her mind. She grabbed a new collar and chain off the walls, she snapped the collar around his neck and wrapped the chain around his wrist. He was smiling with a trace of fear the whole time, his eyes following her every move.

Some people deserved to die, they deserved to burn in hell forever. Some just didn't. Natsu Dragneel, the boy who had been called a Devil, a Demon, for his whole childhood, did not deserve any of this.  
Lucy felt her heart beat faster as she leaned closer to him. For some reason now, he didn't seem so scary. Now he just seemed like a boy who lost his way. He even apologized for scaring her.

"You wouldn't have to wait for Fairy Tail to come get you..." She whispered in his ear.

He looked up in surprise as he realized what she meant. He couldn't see her face, because Lucy was staring high up at the ceiling. But he felt droplets of water fall on his face, his eyes widened even more. There were no leaks in this cell, there was no water. Those were tears...

Finally Lucy looked back down at him. For the first time in ten years she smiled, a deep smile that finally reached down to her heart. And for the first time, she felt warm inside.

She knew that there was only one feeling it could've been, that one feeling was..._Love_. She was falling in love...

_**Thanks again to AnimeOtakuNyanx3 for her grammar and correcting skills. **_

_**Well...Looks like Miss Lucy is falling in love, now how many of you guys knew it was Lucy that Natsu had been talking about? **_

_**Anyways updated late cause my friend came over...**_

_**As always**_ **Please Review**


End file.
